Whatever Happened to Kadam?
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: Kurt worries that after he and Adam break up that things will be awkward, that they'll no longer be friends. He was wrong. Klaine. Friendship Kadam Kadam break up. Adam and Blaine meeting. Just lots of rambles. Starts a little before 4x21 and goes to 5x02ish.


_Klaine. Friendship Kadam + Kadam break up. Adam and Blaine meeting. Just lots of rambles. Starts a little before 4x21 and goes to 5x02ish._

He and Adam are friends now, and things are going okay. Not as awkward as Kurt imagined. They had broken up a few weeks ago, but every now and again he would catch Adam staring.

It brings him back to when they broke up. It wasn't even a huge mess or anything, too simple really.

They had been watching Downton Abbey, a favourite between the two, when Adam had leaned over to press his lips to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt had let him.

Adam pulled back after a moment, clearly disappointed that Kurt hadn't reciprocated the kiss. Kurt's eyes were unfocused, like he wasn't completely there. It was Adam who decided to break the silence.

"My gran has been really sick lately," Kurt remained silent. "and it's been really hard on my mom." A pause. "I think I'm going to take a semester off in the fall and go back to England. What do you think?"

"I think that if it means that much to you than you should go." Kurt replied honestly.

"What about us?" Adam asked slowly. Kurt's response was immediate.

"What about us?" Kurt cringed as he heard the blunt words leave his mouth. Adam sighed.

"I expected you to say something like that." Adam got up to leave.

"No, don't go Adam. I'm sorry. At least stay and watch the show with me." Kurt had begged. Adam was too polite to say no as he sat down next to Kurt, leaving a gap this time.

They talked about the rest of the show until it ended and Adam left. Kurt felt his heart ache as he did. They could have been a cute couple, if Kurt's heart hadn't belonged to someone else. Because Blaine was his match, there was no doubt to it. Kurt just wondered when his heart would stop hurting whenever he thought about him, because he knew as soon as it did; Blaine and him would be together again.

When he had gone to visit his Dad he hadn't expected to be leaving engaged, he had hardly expected to leave with a boyfriend. But when he looked at Blaine he realized that his heart would never stop hurting as long as they were separated, maybe not until a little after either.

After the proposal Kurt figured out why he questioned his answer beforehand. It's because he never let himself truly believe, that someone as amazing as Blaine would actually want him forever. He knew that they would make it as a couple, but marriage is a whole new reality.

Every time he finds himself in class staring at his ring, he knows without a doubt that they are forever. No matter what.

He finally sees Adam when he's getting coffee on campus. Kurt's sitting by a far window at NYADA Coffee & Co., rewatching the proposal video _again_ (he's still not sure how Artie pulled that off), when Adam sits down opposite to him.

"Hey Kurt." He smiles brightly. "How was you dad? You seemed to just kind of disappear for a week and a half there. We've missed you at Glee practice. Everyone was worried when we heard that Rachel headed back to Lima too."

"Sorry about that. My dad's good, it was a very … eventful trip to say the least." Normally Kurt would be buzzing to tell everyone about his engagement, but he feels somewhat guilty around Adam.

Adam gives him an amused smile.

"Kurt, I heard. It's kind of hard not to when the whole NYADA student body is buzzing about the video." Adam doesn't seem sad, more resigned than anything.

"I also just saw your laptop screen." Kurt flushes bright red, embarrassed at being caught watching it. Adam looks down and catches a glimpse of Kurt's ring. "I haven't seen it yet, but I'd like to." And with that Adam scoots his chair up next to him as Kurt rewinds the video for the umpteenth time.

He supposes stranger things have happened, but Kurt would never have imagined that he'd be watching his proposal video with his ex-boyfriend. Adam realizes that as he sees Kurt's expression during Blaine's speech, both on the screen and beside him, that they are meant for each other. Even despite all the heartache Blaine had put him through.

Kurt is surprised when Adam tentatively asks to watch it again, but does so without question. It's just finishing up a second time when he feels a tap on his shoulder and a voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Can I ask you a question?" And with that, Kurt whips around to see none other than his fiancé standing behind him.

He immediately gets up to hug him, Blaine letting out a small oof at the impact. Kurt cups Blaine's face quickly and delivers a quick smack to his lips, mindful of Adam's presence. He turns to face Adam again.

"So Blaine, this is … "

"Adam." Blaine finishes for him. "It's nice to meet you." Blaine reaches out the hand he doesn't have wrapped around Kurt's back. Adam stands up to shake it properly.

"It's nice to finally meet _the Blaine_." Adam says, genuinely. "That was quite the proposal you pulled off." A pause. "Kurt's a lucky man."

It's with statement that Kurt knows they'll be okay. Blaine then goes to grab a coffee for himself while he and Adam sit back down. Kurt begins packing up his belongings.

"He's a lot … smaller than I expected." Is all Adam says and Kurt can't help but burst out laughing.

"Yah, the blazer add a few inches to his width." They talk about next week's song. When Blaine comes back with an extra coffee for Kurt _and_ Adam, Kurt wonders whether they'll be friends next year as Blaine easily slides into the conversation. Adam is the first to depart.

"I'll leave you to your pint-sized fiancé Kurt. See you at rehearsal."

Kurt hugs Adam goodbye as he and Blaine head back to the loft.

They link hands as they start walking in silence to the subway station.

"Was he making fun of my height?" Blaine asks, genuinely curious, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't you worry mon petit prince. Tu es parfait, et adorable et très très très séduisant." Kurt says just to see Blaine's eyes light up. "Ça a été une merveilleuse semaine merveilleuse."

"Avec vous dedans, une vie merveilleuse".

_Look it up. :P_


End file.
